prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Vendetta Pro Wrestling
Vendetta Pro Wrestling (or Vendetta Pro for short) is an independent professional wrestling promotion, founded in 2009 and based in Santa Maria, California. thumb|right|387px|Video created by Christopher "TAK" Clark 'History' Vendetta Pro Wrestling was originally founded under the name Pro Wrestling Unplugged, licensed as a West Coast extension of the Pro Wrestling Unplugged promotion based in Philadelphia. However, the license was quickly pulled, and shortly thereafter, PWU shut down operations. The now-unnamed West Coast promotion then began using the name Vendetta Pro Wrestling, and focused more on creating their own identity, using a mix of former World Wrestling Entertainment talents with wrestlers from the Independent Circuit on the West Coast. Vendetta Pro's first event was held on July 11, 2009 in Santa Maria, with an 11 match card including an improptu Battle Royal for the Vendetta Pro Wrestling Heavyweight Championship, which was won by "Sexy” Sean Casey. Vendetta Pro often features “Tri-Force” matches, which are standard three-way elimination matches in which the first fall eliminates one wrestler, reducing the match to a standard one-fall match. Vendetta Pro sanctions a Championship title for these kind of matches, known as the Vendetta Pro Wrestling Tri-Force Championship. The first Tri-Force Champion was Chimaera, who won the title on May 23, 2010 in Lompoc, California, defeating “Nightclaw” Brian Cage and “Big Nasty” Jason Watts in a tournament final. Not long after, Chimaera had to relinquish the title due to signing with World Wrestling Entertainment. Vendetta Pro has often featured cast members from the truTV hit television show "Operation Repo", Matt Burch and Froy Tercero, who serve as executive "enforcers", as well as lieutenant Commissioners themselves. Vendetta Pro was one of the few Wrestling companies in California to introduce Entrance Videos for their live show events. Vendetta Pro events are produced by Christopher "TAK" Clark. Vendetta Pro Wrestling also runs it's own Pro Wrestling Training School, located in Orcutt, California. On their website, the School states that training is for both Men and Women over the age of 18, with occasional guest instructors from WWE and TNA. Cross-Promotion Vendetta Pro Wrestling has a history of affiliating with and helping to promote other companies with which it's talent is involved, such as the Insane Wrestling League, Adrenaline Unleashed Pro Wrestling and the KnokX Pro Territory League. On Wednesday, December 14, 2011, Vendetta Pro reached an agreement with Northern California promotion All Pro Wrestling for APW to promote the Vendetta Pro Wrestling Tag-Team Championship. With APW's own Tag-Team title having been deactivated a few years prior, the Vendetta Pro Tag-Team title would now be known as the Unified Tag-Team Championship, branded as both a Vendetta Pro Wrestling and an All Pro Wrestling title and defended at events held by both promotions. 'Current Roster' 'Male roster' *A.J. Kirsch *Aaron Solo *Anthony "Tank" Alverado *"The Rock of Love" Billy Blade *Boombala *"Bad Boy" Brad Tyler *Brandon Bonham *"Rude, Crude & Tattooed" Brawlin' Bo Cooper *"Nightclaw" Brian Cage *"The Z Man" Brian Zane *Carlito Colon *Clay Tawzer *Chavo Guerrero, Jr. *"Icon" D.K. Murphy *"The Asian Sensation" Dana Lee *David Hart Smith *Disco Machine *The Drunken Irishman *"The Golden Boy" Dylan Drake *El Serrucho *"The Heatseeker" Eric Cross *Eric Watts *Famous B *Funny Bone *Gangrel "The Vampire Warrior" *Ghetto Star *Greg Hernandez *Hurricane Helms *J.D. Horror *Jay Streets *"Project 56" Joshua Dunbar *"The Fly Daddy" Jardi Frantz *"Dangerous J" Jaysin Strife *Jeckles The Jester *"Siesta Kid" Jesse Jimenez *Jimmy Yang *"Big Country" Jody Kristofferson *"Gorgeous" Joey kAos *Joey Ryan *Johnny Saovi *"The Apostle" Judah Matthew *Kadin Anthony *"The Heat" Kimo Kanaloa *Kyu *Latin Dragon *Li'l Cholo *Lucha Machine *"Mega Bucks" Mario Banks *"The No-Alternate Pink Mink" Markus Mac *Matt Bentley *"Out of Control" Matt Carlos *"Top Gun" Maverick *"Top Gun" Mayhem *"Money" Mike Rayne *"Bashing Bulgarian" Miroslav *"Nightmare" Nathan Graves *OMEGA *Orlando Jordan *Paul London *"Sexy" Sean Casey *Scotty 2 Hotty *Sledge *"Leader of the Groove Nation" Ray Rosas *Raven *Ricky Ruffin *"Wrestling Personified" Rik Luxury *"Untouchable" Ruben Iglesias *Shane Ballard *Shannon Ballard *Sunami *Tenchismo *Tyler Bateman *U-Gene Dinsmore *Vennis DeMarco *Val Venis *"Wildside" Vega Velocity *Wiseguy *X-Pac 'Female (Vendetta Vixen) roster' *"The Bloodthirsty Vixen" Amanda *Amber O'Neal *Bonnie Isle *Buggy *Christina Von Eerie *Davina Rose *Jezabel *Juvy Hall *Katie Locke *"Krazy" Kiara Dillon *Kitana Vera *Nikki "The New York Knockout" *Payton *Raze *Serena Deeb *"The Las Vegas Vixen" Terra Calaway *"The Fabulous" ThunderKitty *Tiana *Yyan Nakano 'Tag-Teams' *The Ballard Brothers (Shane & Shannon Ballard) *The Bar Room Saints (Josh Dunbar & D.K. Murphy) *Creepshow (Sledge & J.D. Horror) *Dos Perfectos (Greg Hernandez 'Y' Jesse Jimenez) *The Hart Corporation (Bobby Hart & Jim Neidhart) *The Midnight Delight (Billy Blade & Sean Casey) *The Pinoy Boyz (Aaron Solo & Kimo Kanaloa) *SU/KA (Sunami & Kadin Anthony) *Sudden Impact (Dave Dutra & Matt Carlos) *The Top Gunz (Maverick & Mayhem) *Violence Unlimited (Funny Bone & Tyler Bateman) 'Referees' *Alex "Goggles" Goldstein *Billy Silverman *Brad Bacardi *Jay Stone *Sparkey Ballard 'Staff Members' *Christopher "TAK" Clark (Cameraman / Entrance Videos / Production Assistant) *"C3" Charismatic Christian Cole (Commissioner / Ring Announcer) *Donald DeNoyer (Primary Ring Announcer) *Froy Tercero (Lt. Commissioner / Executive Enforcer) *J Biggs (Ring Announcer) *Joseph Duncan (Broadcast Commentator / Ring Announcer / Public Relations / Webmaster) *Jimbo Franck (Cameraman) *Kristy Williams (Photographer) *Matt Burch (Lt. Commissioner / Executive Enforcer) *Robert Bejil (Photographer) *Victor Luna (Cameraman) 'Champions' 'Major Championships:' 'Minor Championships:' Luna Vachon Memorial Lunacy Cup: *2011 - Nikki The New York Knockout 'See also' *Vendetta Pro Wrestling Heavyweight Championship *Vendetta Pro Wrestling Tri-Force Championship *Vendetta Pro Wrestling Tag-Team Championship 'External links' *vendettaprowrestling.com - The Official Website of Vendetta Pro Wrestling *Vendetta Pro on Facebook *Vendetta Pro on MySpace *Vendetta Pro on Twitter *Vendetta Pro's YouTube Channel 'References' Category:American wrestling promotions Category:California based wrestling promotions Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling